leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Omanyte (Pokémon)
|} Omanyte (Japanese: オムナイト Omnite) is a dual-type Fossil introduced in Generation I. It is resurrected from a Helix Fossil and evolves into starting at level 40. Biology Omanyte is a small, sky-blue Pokémon. It has ten tentacles and a pale yellow, helix spiraled shell on its back. The shell's hem has two circular indents, from which Omanyte's large saucer-like eyes protrude. Several gas-filled chambers exist within Omanyte's shell, which it uses to regulate its buoyancy within the water. By evacuating or filling the chambers, it rises and falls while twisting its tentacles to swim. Living on and swimming about the , it feeds on . If attacked or endangered, it quickly withdraws into its hard shell. Omanyte is considered extinct, although it can be revived from Fossils. Its fossils have been excavated in areas that were once oceans long ago. It is also suspected to have been preyed on by , judging from its bite marks found on Helix fossils. is a natural predator of Omanyte. In the anime Major appearances Two Omanyte debuted in Attack of the Prehistoric Pokémon, where encountered them along with all of the other Generation I Fossil Pokémon. A dynamite blast woke up the Fossil Pokémon living deep beneath Grampa Canyon. They chased Ash and around until an showed up and scared them off. Multiple Omanyte and their evolved form, , appeared in Fossil Fools. They were discovered to be living in the Ruins of Alph and moved to a museum. An Omanyte appeared in Dealing With Defensive Types! in the Canalave Gym. It caught trying to steal food from the Gym kitchen whilst Ash was having his Gym battle with Byron, and attacked them with , sending them blasting off. Minor appearances An Omanyte appeared in The Ultimate Test. An Omanyte appeared in the Japanese credits of Pikachu's Rescue Adventure. An Omanyte appeared in a fantasy in A Ruin with a View. An Omanyte was revived from a Fossil in A Gruff Act to Follow!. It reappeared in the next episode, where it was seen along with several other Pokémon within the habitat created for the revived Fossil Pokémon. Three Omanyte appeared in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew as some of the Pokémon living in the Tree of Beginning. One also appeared in the opening sequence of the movie. A Mirage Omanyte appeared in a flashback in The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon. Pokédex entries , and . It is believed these Pokémon became extinct tens of thousands of years ago. The details of their behavior is shrouded in mystery. Though some have speculated that they may still exist, none of these Pokémon have ever been seen alive.}} |} |} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Misty had an Omanyte, which she gives to in As Gastly as Before. He is then nicknamed Omny. He evolves into in The Might of...Metapod?!. An Omanyte by and lent to for his challenge appeared in Moving Past Milotic. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga 's Omanyte debuted in The Big Battle In The Viridian Forest!!. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations |} |} }} }} |} |} |} |} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} }} |area= }} |} |} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Cinnabar Island}} |} |} |} |} |area=Secret Storage 9, Endless Level 9, Forever Level 9, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Sea of Wailord}} |area=Bright Beach (Normal Mode A)}} |} |} |area=Beach: World Axle - B1F}} |area=Entranceway: A Fateful Showdown!}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 1 }} |area=Desert Umbra: Stage 336}} |area=Distortion Land: Vast Ocean (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Rock Throw Omanyte|English|United States|5|February 21 to 27, 2003|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Rock Throw Omanyte}} |Pokémon Adventure Camp Omanyte|Japanese|Japan|15|July 21, 2012 to September 30, 2013|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Omanyte}} |} In-game events |Gym Leader Castle Omanyte|Japanese|hide|20|April 30, 1999 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation I#Omanyte 2}} |Gym Leader Castle Omanyte|English|hide|20|February 29, 2000 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation I#Omanyte}} |Gym Leader Castle Omanyte|French|hide|20|April 7, 2000 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation I#Omanyte}} |Gym Leader Castle Omanyte|German|hide|20|April 7, 2000 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation I#Omanyte}} |Gym Leader Castle Omanyte|Italian|hide|20|April 7, 2000 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation I#Omanyte}} |Gym Leader Castle Omanyte|Spanish|hide|20|April 7, 2000 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation I#Omanyte}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up By TM/HM Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up By TM/HM By |Aurora Beam|Ice|Special|65|100|20}} |Bide|Normal|Physical|—|—|10}} |Bubble Beam|Water|Special|65|100|20||'}} |Haze|Ice|Status|—|—|30}} |Knock Off|Dark|Physical|65|100|20}} |Muddy Water|Water|Special|90|85|10||'}} |Reflect Type|Normal|Status|—|—|15}} |Slam|Normal|Physical|80|75|20}} |Spikes|Ground|Status|—|—|20}} |Supersonic|Normal|Status|—|55|20}} |Toxic Spikes|Poison|Status|—|—|20}} |Water Pulse|Water|Special|60|100|20||'}} |Whirlpool|Water|Special|35|85|15||'}} |Wring Out|Normal|Special|—|100|5}} By tutoring Side game data |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , , , }} |} Evolution |no2=139 |name2=Omastar |type1-2=Rock |type2-2=Water}} Sprites Trivia * In the Pokémon Red and Blue beta, Omanyte was originally known as "Ess". This is derived from the beginning of the word "escargot", which is French for ''snail. Origin Omanyte is based on the . Name origin Omanyte is a phonetic anagram of , the creature on which it is based. Omnite is a combination of オウムガイ ōmugai ( ) and ammonite. In other languages }} and |fr=Amonita|frmeaning=From ammonite |es=Omanyte|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Amonitas|demeaning=From |it=Omanyte|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=암나이트 Amnait|komeaning=Contraction of the word Ammonite. 암 (岩) also means "rock", one of its types. |zh_yue=菊石獸 Gūksehksau|zh_yuemeaning=Means "Ammonite beast" |zh_cmn=菊石獸 / 菊石兽 Júshíshòu|zh_cmnmeaning=Means "Ammonite beast" |ru=Оманайт Omanayt|rumeaning=Transcription of English name |hi= ओमानाइट Omanyte |himeaning=Same as English name }} Related articles * Omny External links |} Category:Fossil Pokémon de:Amonitas es:Omanyte fr:Amonita it:Omanyte ja:オムナイト zh:菊石兽